Little Mermaid Sonic Version
by death mega sega
Summary: Amy is a mermaid who has fallen in love for Sonic, a prince she saved from drowning in the ocean. A Sonic version of a classic fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

**SonicXAmy Little Mermaid**

 **By KrissieDeathy/DeathMegaSega3**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **I thought of this idea and wrote it for Tumblr and my blog, Galaxy of Tales. I realized earlier when I opened up commissions on my profile that I forgot to post it here when the story reached it's 2nd chapter. So enjoy this and let me know what you think.**_

[][][][]

Sonic the Hedgehog was leaning over the side of the boat. He felt like hurling, and he was. The prince hated boats. He liked the ocean even less.

He straightened himself as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" The orange fox tilted his head in worry.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me little buddy." Sonic waved his hand. "How long until we reach the shore?"

"The captain says we should arrive home within two hours if the weather stays good." Tails stated.

"Two hours? I can last two hours." Sonic nodded.

Just then the sky went from a sheet of blue to dark grey. Thunder began to sound which made Tails jump. He never did get over his fear of thunderstorms.  
Below the water surface, a young mermaid was swimming happily. Her quills were long and went half down her tail. Her emerald eyes gleamed as she explored the ocean floor. She had recently found a wreck ship. Her very first.  
Her father would freak if he knew his young daughter was exploring the landers' lost objects in the ocean. But she wanted to know it. She craved it.  
Inside the ship, she noticed a something glimmering. She swam towards it. It was some kind of rock she had never seen before. She reached for it and her hand meet another's.

Green eyes meet purple.

There was a long pause.

Bubbles left the purple eyed creature's mouth as it swam away.

"A lander!" She mentally gasped. She grabbed the shiny rock and gave chase. Maybe it belonged to the lander.

The lander escaped to a boat on the ocean surface. He gasped for air. He must've imagined the mermaid.

Knuckles the Echidna was a great treasure hunter. He had to be sane. He was already seen as off kilter for believing in ghosts. If he began believing in mermaids, it would be off to the asylum for him.

"You forgot your string of rocks!" A female voice called out.  
Knuckles felt his boat lean in one direction. He glance up and saw a pink hedgehog staring at him.

"You're real." Knuckles murmured.

"And so are you. You're point?" her tail splashed in the water.

"Mermaids are only fairy tales on the land." Knuckles explained as he sat up.

She tilted her head. She heard about that. If landers knew they were real they would probably hunt them to extinction. "That's because landers are normally aggressive." She held out the string of rocks. "You're rocks."

"Those aren't rocks." Knuckles shook his head. "They're emeralds. A very expensive gem. They're a treasure really."

"A treasure?!" She gasped. "You people drop treasures into the ocean?"

Knuckles chuckled as he shook his head. "No. Well, not normally. I'm a treasure hunter. I heard there were several sunken ships around here. I was gathering items to prove they were here. That was on the boat when it sank."

She nodded as she gained a small grasp of the landers' world. "What caused the boat to sink?"

Knuckles shrugged. "A storm, fire, technical difficulties, crashed into something, lazy writer. Who knows? I haven't had the time to check the ship completely." He glanced up at the sky. He sniffed the air. "A storm's coming. I better get to shore. And you should probably get somewhere safe. I'm sure under the water is just as rough as above."

"I know of storms. They wreck havoc for the landers too?" She asked curiously.

Knuckles nodded as he grabbed a row. He didn't want to turn on the engine and risk hurting the mermaid. "Oh, I'm Knuckles. Do you have a name?"

"Amy." She beamed a smile. She moved back into the water. "Knuckles will you be coming back here? For the ship again?"

"Yes. After the storm passes." Knuckles nodded.

"Well, if I'm here, may I accompany you? I'd like to learn more about your landers." Amy gave a hopeful smile.

Knuckles laughed. She was bluntly honest. "Sure. But be careful of others. Not all landers are nice. I'm sure your people have rumors or even horror stories."

"Oh we do." Amy nodded. "But I don't feel any evil from you."

Amy plunged back into the water. She watched as Knuckles rowed a few yards before turning on his engine. She smiled. He was being careful not to hurt her.

The storm started up on Amy's swim home. She fought against the rough current. Her eyes caught sight of a boat breaking above. It was larger then Knuckles' motorboat. Pieces of wood and metal were falling from above. Amy struggled to get out of the pieces way. Her eyes widened as she saw a blue male hedgehog sinking in the water. A string of bubbles leaving his mouth. He was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**SonAmy Little MERMAID**

 **CH2**

 **I've been writing this for tumblr and I'm just posting it here. I'm still working on Chapter 3. So until it's done, let me know what you think of it so far. Or of any funny moments you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **Pairing:** Sonic x Amy

[][][][

Amy dashed towards him as fast as she could. Luckily, she was a great swimmer. She grabbed the blue hedgehog and dragged him towards the surface.

She gasped as her head came out of the rough water. Rain was pouring onto her face and blinding her. She pulled the man out of the water enough for his head to be completely out of the water. She squeezed his stomach and he began couching up water.

Amy smiled knowing he was still alive. She propped his face onto her shoulder. she held him tight as she tried her best to stay upright. The wind was blowing her to and fro and Amy had no clue where land might be. The young mermaid had never been anywhere near land where landers lived. She was scared but pushed it aside. If the lander stayed in the sea too long, he would die.

It took several long minutes to find land. Amy sighed in relief as she swam up the shore line. She tossed the blue hedgehog off her shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled as she felt his heart beat. The storm had now died down and it was only a soft rain. Now Amy had time to look at the lander. He was quite handsome and his blue fur was a bright blue.

Eyes flickered and Amy gasped. His jade eyes caused Amy's heart to leap into her throat. If she hadn't fallen for him yet, she had now.

"Wh…" His groggy voice escaped as he tried to move.

Amy leapt back into the sea. She knew if he saw he tail, it would be difficult and possibly deadly for her.

He sat up and his eyes vaguely focused on her. "Who are you?"

Amy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Just then another woman arrived on the beach.

"Sonic? Sonic!" She called as she raced down the beach. "What happened to you?" She was a chipmunk with auburn hair. She held Sonic up as she checked him over.

Sonic turned towards her. Then pointed back to Amy. "She saved me." Amy turned bright red as they both stared at her.

"Oh my! You must be freezing! Come here and we'll get you both some warm clothes and soup."

Amy shook her head. There was no way a mermaid like her could get onto land. Though she did want to spend more time with the blue hedgehog. She stared down into the water. It was a dark blue green, but she could see her tail reflecting the sunlight as it swayed back and forth under the water.

Amy felt no evil from Knuckles and no one else was around, but this beach didn't feel safe. While her heart yearned for the blue hedgehog, Amy knew as a mermaid her longing to be with him would be impossible.

Amy jolted up as she heard splashing. The red headed woman was wading in the water towards her. Amy felt her hair stand on in as she dove under the water. Being careful to keep her tail far enough under the water so it wouldn't be seen. A few seconds later and she was several yards away. She popped her head up and the two were now small dots. They were calling out to her, but their voices for too far away for Amy to hear what the words were, they were just soft sounds.

Amy dove again and soon found her way home. None of the other mermaids seem to pay her much mind as she made her way to her home. Everything was going on as normal. Amy smiled as she passed by several mermaids.

She soon found herself sitting in the coral reef by the cave she called her home. The reef had several beautiful plants that she loved to watch the little fish swim through.


	3. Chapter 3

**MERMAID CH3**

Here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys like how this story is going.

[][][][]

 **"Hello** there." Amy felt long hair touch her shoulder. The pink mermaid turned around and saw bright blue eyes and long orange hair floating all around them. Her long locks reminded Amy of an octopus before it attacked. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That your hair looks like an octopus about to eat me." Amy answered with a smirk.

The girl did a flip as she laughed. "You must know no fear then." She sat beside her.

"What have you been up to Tikal?" Amy mused.

"Oh, you know, ghostly, spirit things." Tikal placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Her eyes shifted from the reef to the pink mermaid. "There's something different about you. What happened today?"

"Oh, nothing." Amy shrugged.

"You're lyyying," Tikal sang as she laid in the mermaid's lap. "I know that look. I've seen it before. So tell me about your day." A smirk was on Tikal's face.

Amy could tell that those sapphire eyes knew everything, but wanted to be told anyway. She sighed as spilled her tale and the new emotions that were stirring in her chest for the blue hedgehog she had saved.

"Oh! You're in love!" Tikal squealed as she gave Amy a tight hug.

Amy gasped as the sudden hug. Even though Tikal was a ghost, she could still give very tight hugs. Amy didn't understand how, but it was just a thing about the echidna.

"It's a shame that he's a land dweller though." Tikal hummed. "Unless…" She bit her thumb. "Nah. That's probably not a good idea."

Amy perked up at the orange echidna's mumbling. "What are you…?"

"Are you longing to see him again?" Tikal gave the pink hedgehog an almost pitiful look.

"I am," Amy admitted, tears coming to her emerald eyes. "But as a mermaid I could never be with him."

"Not without the help of a witch." Tikal muttered.

"Hah! Where am I going to find a witch?" Amy laughed.

"Right. Where would you find one? Hehahaha…" Tikal's nervous laugh caught Amy's attention.

"You know one?" Amy sprung up, knocking the ghost off of her lap.

"Listen Amy, things like that come at a price." Tikal cried. "Are you sure any price will be worth a chance at love?"

Amy paused for a moment. "I think so."

Tikal looked sadly at the girl. "Well, let's give it a week. If you're still willing to pay any price by the end of the week for your chance at love, I'll take you to the witch."

Amy nodded in agreement.

 **She** rose to the surface of the water carefully. Her longing was too much for her. She swam around the shore looking for any sign of the blue hedgehog. It was late at night, but she was still hoping she could see him. She pouted as she didn't find him anywhere near the shore. She swam into a cave and sat up on its shallow shore.

A sad melody floated in the air.

Sonic paused in the middle of the forest. He was out for his midnight run with his friend. "Do you hear that?" He turned to the hedgehog with him.

"Yes," Shadow the Hedgehog nodded. "It sounds like its close by."

"It's a beautiful song." Sonic walked towards the sound.

"It is." Shadow nodded in agreement as he walked towards the sound. "Want to race for it?"

Sonic laughed, "Loser buys dinner."

Shadow nodded and he zipped off. Sonic called out as he followed.

Shadow ran into a cave entrance in the forest. It was normally a home for bears, but he could out run them. He zipped through the long passageways. There were a lot of routes in the cave that it probably wouldn't surprise him if it connected to more caves.

It was a light pink form. Long quills came down to her back. He couldn't see much, but he could see the clear curves of her silhouette.

"Whew! I made it!" Sonic cheered as he appeared beside Shadow. "So who's the source of that way past cool song?" He craned his face over.

The girl had heard Sonic's blabbering and turned around. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock and her mouth quickly shut tight.

"Oh hey! I remember you!" Sonic waved. "You're that girl who saved my butt."

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "That's the one who brought you to shore? She must be strong to lug your heavy butt back to shore." He turned to look at the girl again only to notice that she wasn't properly dressed. Shadow felt the blood spill out of his nose.

Amy remained frozen in terror. She had been sad that she couldn't find the blue hedgehog and then he appeared. She had only wanted to see him, but the fact that he could also see her scared her. What should she do? What should she say? How would he react if he found out she was a mermaid? So many questions were rushing through her head.

Amy unfroze as a jacket hit her in the face. She held the jacket curiously. Her emerald eyes staring curiously at the strange cloth.

"Please put on some clothes," Shadow was covering his nose, trying to discreetly pinch it to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my bad!" Sonic added as he turned away. He turned the black hedgehog around too. "Let us know when you're dressed appropriately. We can talk then."

Amy stared for a moment as she watched the blue hedgehog tap his foot on the ground. She looked down at the jacket. She had no clue how it should be worn. She turned back into the water, clutching the jacket to her chest. She dove into the water and small away.

"You know that song you were singing was really neat," Sonic tried to make small talk after a moment. He had heard the water splash and presumed she had gotten out. "What's the name of it? You have a real nice singing voice. We're having an event at the palace soon, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have you come sing."

Sonic hated silence. It annoyed him. After two minutes of no response, he turned around. "Where'd she go?" Sonic placed his hands on his hips. "I wish I could have gotten her name."

"Well maybe we made frightened her." Shadow mumbled.

"Is your nose bleeding?" Sonic leaned in closer to Shadow's face.

"No!" Shadow yelled as he took a step back. His hand, however, wasn't covering his face.

"Yes you are!" Sonic pointed out loudly. He stood triumphantly for a brief moment. "Well that's a first. Who knew naked women would cause you to get nose bleeds? And after all those years with Rouge."

"Shut up faker." Shadow punched Sonic in the arm.

[][][][[]

 **Krissie:** Thank you guys for the reviews! Also, a reminder that I am now doing writing commissions! Info is on my profile if any of you are interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**SonAmy Little Mermaid**

 **By KrissieDeathy:** I decided to split the 3rd chapter in between these scenes. I am also glad that I'm making Fantasy Amy Rose Co's wish come true. I would also like to plug that I am doing writing commissions right now. Info about my commissions can be found on my profile.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The next day,** Amy found Knuckles by the shipwreck. Knuckles was willing to allow the mermaid to explore the ship with him. Amy was happy, because she had purposely come here looking for him. Her luck must have been good, because she found him.

"Can you tell me what this thing is?" Amy showed him the jacket.

The red echidna's eyes widened. He had seen that jacket before. It belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog. He was a prince and warrior. He was related to Queen Aleena and her triplets somehow, but no one ever really knew. Knuckles had met Shadow once or twice. They got along somewhat, but Shadow and Knuckles both preferred to be alone. Shadow preferred his personal space a lot more.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Knuckles asked cautiously. Shadow didn't believe in magic and mythical beings. If he saw Amy, Knuckles was sure the black hedgehog would go into denial or kill her.

"Ok, so the other day I rescued this beautiful man from drowning. He has the most wonderful blue fur," Amy began to explain. Knuckles nodded in understanding.

" _She must have met Sonic_ ," Knuckles thought.

"It was love at first sight for me! It really was. So I wanted to see him again, just to see how he was, but I couldn't find him. So I sat in a cave and began singing. And then he showed up from behind me from the other side of the cave! It was like fate. There was a black and red hedgehog with him. He threw this at and told me 'to put on some clothes'."

" _Shadow was a gentleman. He wouldn't talk to a naked girl._ "

"They didn't see my tail. But I wasn't sure if I could talk to the blue one without fumbling over my tongue. So I swam away while they were turned around." Amy concluded. "So what's this thing?"

"It's a jacket," Knuckles answered. "You were it around your shoulders. Like so." Knuckles put the jacket on the mermaid. "You can zip it up with the zipper here." He showed her how it worked.

Amy giggled with glee. "That's cool! But it's awfully heavy. How do you walk around with such heavy things?"

"It's only heavy because it's soaking wet. When their dry on land, they're really light and they protect us from the elements. Everyone on land wears clothes. It's kind of… not proper to walk around naked on land."

"Weird." Amy mused. "But I understand."

Knuckles smiled as he sorted through the things they collected from the shipwrecks. "So you're in love with a blue hedgehog? That's going to be hard for you."

"I know," Amy folded her arms on the edge of the boat, resting her head on her hands. "But I can't help how I feel. I really love him."

"But you don't know him yet," Knuckles pointed out. "What will you do if he doesn't love you back or tries to hurt other mermaids?"

Amy pursed her lips as she took in what Knuckles was saying. "I'm not sure about the first part. But I could tell that he would never hurt anyone of my kind. I can just sense it!"

Knuckles nodded. "I just want you to be careful. Loving a lander is a very… taboo thing for your people."

Amy nodded. "I know. I will be as careful as I can be about this." Amy glance up at the sky. The sun was setting. "I have to go. Bye bye Knuckles!" She pushed away from the boat. The boat bobbed a bit from the waves Amy caused. Knuckles smiled as he waved.

They went in opposite directions.

"That poor girl," Knuckles sighed as he turned on the engine. "In love with Sonic Hedgehog. A prince! And one to be married soon." He shook his head. "Maybe I should have told her about Sally." He put his head in his hand. "I don't want to bring her bad news, but she needs to know." He took a deep breath as he sat up straight in his boat. "I'll tell her next time I see her. I swear on my honor."

[][][][]


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Amy** followed Tikal to the secret place.

"We can turn back any time you want," Tikal reminded her. The young spirit knew it was probably a mistake to take the young mermaid to this place. But she also didn't want her friend to be love sick forever. She could tell by looking at Amy that she had fallen hard and she wasn't sure if the mermaid would ever get over it. Tikal had seen other mermaids fall in love, most only fell in love once. She very rarely saw a mermaid fall in love with a second person.

"I want to do this," Amy assured her with a bright smile.

Tikal grabbed hold of her hand. "I understand," Tikal gave a soft smile.

It took two and half hours to arrive at the place Tikal told Amy about. It was a small cave close to the ocean floor.

"It's through here," Tikal moved back the seaweed.

The seaweed was like a thick curtain. The darkness of the cave gave off a feeling of foreboding. The two held hands as they swam forward.

A green glow soon appeared after a few yards of darkness.

"What's that glow?" Amy murmured.

Tikal merely smiled as she pulled back the last of the seaweed. "That, my dear Amy, would be the Master Emerald."

They found themselves in front of a half sunken altar. They swam to the surface and Amy could clearly see the large gleaming green stone. Sitting in front of the Master Emerald were two figures. A creature with light green eyes with a body made of water. Its pink brain could clearly been seen through its transparent body. A white bat sat in front of him. She wore beautiful jewelry. Her eye shadow matched her dressed and she wore a dark red lipstick. The two seemed to be caught up in an intense game of checkers as they were staring intently at the board between them.

"Who are they?" Amy leaned into Tikal.

Tikal sighed. "Chaos," she waved to water creature. "Madam Rouge," she waved to the bat. "We're going to have to wait for their game to be finished before you can get legs."

"Get legs?" Rouge looked up from the board. Her dark teal eyes went from Tikal to Amy. "A mermaid…" she breathed. "A pink mermaid…"

Amy nervously fiddled with her fingers as she looked away. Something about Madam Rouge's gaze made her nervous.

Rouge merely stared in awe before smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Our game?" Chaos arched a brow at the bat.

"I forfeit." Rouge waved her hand. "This is more interesting. So tell me what brings you here?"

"Amy," Tikal gestured to the pink hedgehog mermaid, "has fallen in love with a lander. So I brought her here."

"I would like legs." Amy stated in one breath.

"You want legs so you can be with this man?" Rouge tilted her head. Her smile was a soft one. "Sugar plum, I don't…"

"If she wishes for legs, it's not for us to try to discourage her," Chaos placed his hand in front of Rouge. A signal to back down.

Rouge huffed. "Exchanging legs for a tail is a dangerous trade."

"Tikal told me that. But I'm willing to do anything I have to. So please, give me legs." Amy clapped her hands together.

Chaos seemed to cock his head in a smile. "Sit here," he pointed to a spot on first step with water on it. Amy did as he instructed. Chaos walked up to the Master Emerald and placed his hand on it. "This gem is magical. It will be granting your wish. But first," Chaos turned to the emerald. "Master Emerald, tell us what this young mermaid will have to trade to gain the legs she wants."

The stone glowed brightly. Images appeared and they all stared at them in silence.

Rouge and Tikal bit their lips as they stared at the images. Amy wasn't sure what all of them meant.

Chaos turned back to Amy. "In order to trade your tail for a pair of legs, you will forfeit your voice and every time you step on sand, it will turn to glass. Such a thing will greatly harm your feet. Do you understand this little mermaid?"

Amy gulped. "Yes."

"Do you still wish to make the trade?" Chaos asked sternly.

"Take your time to think it over," Rouge stated. Tikal nodded in agreement.

Chaos huffed as he crossed his arms. He leaned against the stone and stared at Amy.

Amy stared blankly. " _You don't always need a voice to communicate,"_ Amy thought it over. " _Knuckles said the whole land isn't made of sand, so I'll be able to walk on some parts. I'll be fine._ " Amy took a deep breath. "I'll make the trade."

"Amy! You barely even thought it over?" Tikal shrieked.

"She's thought it over enough," Chaos stated. "Now, Master Emerald, great mystic stone, grant the wish of this little mermaid here. Give her the legs she so desires."

The emerald began to glow brightly and the whole cave lite up with green lightning. A beam hit Amy.

She screamed as she felt the electricity flow through her. It felt like a sharp spear was tearing into the flesh of her tail. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed. After a while, Amy's voice became horse and then it was gone. Her throat felt like it was collapsing. Amy saw blood in the water before she passed out.

[][][][][

 **Krissie:** I updated this to my blog, Galaxy of Tales, a few days ago. So I'm finally posting it here. I've made my first sale on RedBunble this month which is super exciting. I'm also still doing writing commissions if any one is interested.


	6. Chapter 6

[][][][

 **Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **By Krissie:** I posted this on my blog, Galaxy of Tales about a month ago. I also have a few other fanfics on there. It's easier for me to post them on there than it is here. I'm working on chapter 7 write now. I'm hoping to have it done sometime this week. If you don't see it here by the end of the week, go to my blog and check there.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Amy** awoke in some strange room. The walls were made of large stones. She swiveled her head from side to side. Her vision was blurry. She felt soft cloth around her. She didn't feel like she had any strength to move, though she wanted to.

"How are you feeling?" Tikal's voice was a soft whisper.

Amy turned to see the orange echidna. "I hurt like hell." Amy froze. She knew what she had tried to say, but no sound came out. She shot up despite the dizziness. She ran her hands down her lower half. _Legs! I have legs!_ Amy smiled brightly.

Tikal smiled as she placed her hand on Amy's cheek. It was cold as it had always been. But it felt colder out of the water. "I'll go tell Madam Rouge you're awake."

Amy nodded, but the door to the room opened.

"Ah, so she's awake," Rouge smiled softly. She pushed a cart in front of her. There was a full five course meal on the plate. "I didn't know what you would like to eat, but since I am a lander, allow me to give you guidance while you're on land. There's a lot you'll need to learn."

"Like what?" Amy mouthed.

Rouge giggled. "Sign language for one." She handed Amy a cup of warm milk. "Most people don't know how to read lips like I do. It will be best to teach you sign language. You'll also need to learn how to walk, proper societal etiquette too, I'll need to get you some nice clothes too." Rouge counted on her fingers. "I can't let you go meet this love of yours wearing rags, now can I? Will you be coming with us Tikal?"

Tikal shook her head. "You know most people here can't see ghosts. Especially me." Tikal looked sad.

Rouge sucked in her bottom list. "My apologizes. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine." Tikal nodded.

Amy ate her food. She drank the soup and ate the salad and steak with her fingers. Rouge didn't say anything as she ran her fingers through Amy's long quills. Once Amy was done, Rouge took the cart out and handed it off to someone in the hallway.

"Let's start with walking," Rouge stated softly. "After all, you seem so full of energy now."

Amy smiled as she nodded. She had been kicking her legs from underneath the blankets after drinking that warm white liquid. Rouge told her it was milk. Amy liked milk.

Rouge helped Amy stand up.

"Now, let's try to stay balance," Rouge placed Amy's feet on her own. "Now walking works like this. One foot in front of the other like so."

They practiced like that for a while. Rouge even let Amy get off of her feet for a few steps. But soon a knock came at the door.

"What is it?" Rouge called.

"That bath you ordered is ready Madam." A maid opened the door. She was pushing an empty wheelchair in front of her.

Rouge smiled at Amy. "Come on dearie, let's get you a nice bath." In a swift movement, Rouge hoisted Amy into the air. Amy soon found herself sitting in the wheelchair. The maid held her hand over her mouth. Rouge took the handles from the maid. "Lead the way," the white bat beamed at the maid.

Amy was in awe at Madam Rouge's home. It was huge! A lot bigger than the halls and rooms on the sunken ships she had explored. Rouge explained a lot of things, and Amy listened to some of it. But most of her attention was on her brand new surroundings. The bathroom as Rouge and the maid called it was covered in a white shiny tile with little black diamonds embedded in the corners. They placed her in a large round bowl which Rouge told her was a bathtub. It was filled with warm water and a thick layer of bubbles on top.

Amy liked the bath. She gathered the bubbles in her palms and blew them in the air.

"The poor thing is just like a toddler," the maid gasped.

"Yes, but I'll take the best care of her I can," Rouge combed shampoo through Amy's quills.

"You're such a kind lady, madam." The maid smiled.

"Not really," Rouge denied. "I'm actually really selfish."

Amy shook her head as she turned towards Rouge. Water splashed everywhere. Amy grabbed her hands and looked at her with bright eyes. "No you're not," Amy mouthed as she brought Rouge's hands to her lips. The pink hedgehog gave them a light kiss.

"Thank you Amy," Rouge smiled. "It makes me happy that you think so fondly of me. But we don't fully know each other yet. You'll see just how selfish I am in time." Rouge ruffled the pink hedgehog's hair. She scooped up water into a cup. "Lean your head back so I can wash off the shampoo." Amy did as she commanded.

Amy giggled as the water ran through her hair.

"She doesn't make a sound. How odd," the maid muttered.

"She's lost her voice," Rouge grabbed a towel.

[][][][


	7. Chapter 7

[][][][]

 **Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sonic** sighed as they drove up to the palace. "Why are do we have to visit Rouge?" Sonic whined.

"We should invite her to our wedding in person," Sally stated. "We talked about this, remember?"

"I thought we were just going to send Shadow." Sonic gestured towards the black and red hedgehog who sat across from them. "After all, she's his friend. I'm sure she'll be his date… as usual."

Shadow crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Sonic, it would be rude not to invite her ourselves." Sally placed her hand on Sonic's arm.

"Very well." Sonic shrugged. "How long will it take to get there, Tails?"

The young fox driving the cottage smirked back at Sonic, "We're already here." The two tailed fox beamed with a smug pride.

"That was quick!" Sonic laughed.

"You have no idea, Prince Sonic," the chauffer sitting next to Tails was stiff in fright. Apparently Tails driving was very fearful if you sat right next to him.

 **"Madam Rouge** ," a maid called as she raced down the hall.

"I'm in the garden," Rouge called, "What is it?" The white bat was sitting on the ledge of the water fountain.

"Prince Sonic, Prince Shadow, and Princess Sally have just arrived and are requesting an audience with you, madam," the elderly maid stated.

"Send them to here then," Rouge order as she turned to continue playing with Amy's pink hair. "I rather not end my honored guest's tour of the gardens. You still want to explore the gardens, don't you?" She beamed at Amy.

Amy nodded. She had never seen so many beautiful flowers before. She loved all of them.

The new guests came quickly.

"Hello there," Rouge greeted them with a seductive smile. "What brings all of you here to visit little ole me?"

"Hello Rouge," Sally gave a curtsy.

"Yo!" Sonic held up one hand.

Tails waved and Shadow gave his usual _hmph_.

Amy perked up as she heard Sonic. She slammed her hand loudly on the concrete base of the fountain. She was so frantic. "That's him! That's him!" She mouthed over and over.

Rouge nodded as she turned to face the sound.

"What's that?" Tails asked as he picked up on the sound. He instinctively began to walk to the noise.

"Oh that's just my honored guest. I was just showing her the garden. Shall I introduce you?" Rouge stepped in Tails' way so he couldn't go around Amy without her. "She's still very new here. She's enjoying the flowers right now."

"Well let's say hi," Sonic zipped pass the bat.

"Prince Sonic, wait for me to introduce you first!" Rouge yelled.

"Hi!" Sonic waved to the figure as he skid to a stop in front him. The dirt shot up and covered the young girl.

"Sonic!" Rouge screeched, "You've ruined her clothes!"

"Oh sorry, my bad," Sonic apologized as he actually looked at the young girl.

She had long pink quills. They were braided in a long braid. Her emerald eyes shined so bright that they were blinding. Her simple dress was red with white roses created with lace on it. The long sleeves nearly covered her small delicate hands. The skirt was long and hid her feet. It had been a beautiful dress until Sonic ruined it with mud. Though she was very beautiful even though she was covered in dirt.

She was also someone Sonic recognized instantly.

"Hey, you're that girl that save my butt from drowning!" Sonic beamed. "Sal, I found her!"

"I see," Sally walked up to him and pushed him back some. "I'm sorry about your dress," the red headed chipmunk leaned down to be eye level with Amy. "Sonic here doesn't always know how to behave. I'm Sally. What's your name?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak but when no sound came out, she closed it.

"Her name is Amy." Rouge stated as she approached them. She glared slightly at Sonic. "The poor thing has lost her voice." She grabbed the wheelchair.

Tails grabbed it from her, "I've got it for you Madam."

"Thank you," Rouge smiled, "You're growing into quite the gentleman." She beamed at the fox.

Tails brought the wheelchair over to Amy. He held out his hand to help her into the chair, but Amy shrunk back from him.

"She's very shy. Try not to crowd her." Rouge stated as she sat next to the pink hedgehog. "Amy, this is Prince Sonic. Princess Sally. Miles Tails Prower, he's either Sonic's butler or friend. The line is blurred."

"What's a butler?" Amy mouthed.

"Oh yeah, you're still new here. You don't know what butler's are. I'll explain that later." Rouge patted her on the head. "And that guy over there with the scary look is Shadow. He's not much of a talker."

Amy looked at Shadow curiously. She remember him. He was the one who gave her the jacket.

"So what brings you all here?" Rouge looked at Sonic and Sally. "It's not every day I get visitors."

"We came to invite you to our wedding, Madam Rouge," Sally stated. "We would also be honored to Amy come as well."

"She did save me from drowning," Sonic laughed, "So what do you say Amy?"

Amy blushed as Sonic leaned in close to her face. His teeth were a shiny white. As bright as the moon. Amy felt her heart beat so fast, she was sure it was going to explode.

Rouge sighed. "I would be delighted to come. I'll even escort Amy. Poor thing still has a long way to go to recover."

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I just found the poor thing in such a horrible state. I brought her here. I'm going to take care of her until she's ready to go out on her own." Rouge stated.

"Poor thing," Sally clasped her hands together. "I'm sure her family is worried sick about her."

 _"I doubt Father is worried,"_ Amy thought to herself. Her father wouldn't notice her missing for months. They only meet every once in a while at mermaid gatherings. Her father only ever warned her of the landers. When and if he found out about this, she was sure he would be furious. But IF was a big part about that.

"She hasn't mentioned them yet." Rouge stated. "I'm the only one here who can read lips, so I'm the only one she can communicate with right now until the sign language tutor gets here." She helped usher Amy into the wheelchair. "When will the wedding be?"

"On the 15th of August," Sally and Sonic answered in unison.

"My, that's barely a month away. Teaching Amy all the proper etiquette and things in such a short time; I don't know if it'll be possible."

"I can help you teach her," Sally offered. "I do owe her a ton for saving my fiancé's life."

Rouge thought about it for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to socialize Amy with others. You can come by and help. But don't let it get into the way of planning for your wedding." She began to push Amy back into the mansion. "I'm going to get Amy cleaned up from Sonic's mess. Come have lunch with me tomorrow and you can help me teach her how to eat properly."

"Okay Rouge. I'll see you then."

[][][][

KRISSIE: Sorry it took so long for you guys to get this. it's been finished for nearly a month now and has actually been up on Galaxy of Tales since it's been finished. I've been making POP Art pieces for RedBubble recently, so if ya'll want to see what my art looks like, the link to my RedBubble is in my Bio, which also holds my commission information.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Chapter 8**

 **As they** were walking down the hall, Rouge beamed down at Amy. "Now why don't we get you cleaned up?"

Amy nodded.

"It's not like you to be so kind." Shadow's voice caught Rouge by surprise.

"Shadow, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Rouge glared at the black and red hedgehog.

"It still doesn't explain it," Shadow stated with an emotionless face. "You're not normally so kind. What are you getting out of her for taking care of her?"

"What makes you think I'm getting something out of this?" Rouge shot back.

"Jewels are your preferred items, but you'll take anything valuable." Shadow accused.

Rouge smiled, "You know me so well, but this is one time when I'm not getting jewels out of it."

" _Hmph._ I'm not sure if I believe that." Shadow grunted.

"Believe what you will." Rouge stated as she pushed opened some large doors. Shadow followed Rouge and Amy into the large dressing room.

"I fully intend to." Shadow replied.

"Do you fully intend to watch Amy change dresses?" Rouge glared at him. "I had no idea you were such a pervert."

Shadow's face turned red. "I have no intentions," he stormed out with that.

"Why can't he stay?" Amy mouthed.

Rouge burst out laughing. "Amy it is improper for someone to see someone of the opposite sex naked unless they are married."

"Really? There is no such rule in the sea." Amy mouthed. "But then again, most of us don't wear clothes in the sea."

"Yes," Rouge nodded with a smile. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What is a wedding?"

Rouge gulped. "A wedding is when a man and a woman, who really love each other, come together with family and friends and say vows to the lord that they will always be together as husband and wife. Do you have a thing in your culture where two people get together and stay a couple until one dies?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, "We only ever fall in love once. Very rarely will we fall in love a second time."

"I see." Rouge nodded as she hugged Amy. "On land, we can love as many times as we wish. But once we perform a wedding that is when we vow to stay with that one person and love them the most for the rest of their lives. Do you understand that?"

Amy nodded. The concept was simple enough.

"Do you understand that Sonic is going to marry Sally? That woman you just met?" Rouge didn't want to break Amy's heart. But she didn't want Amy to walk around confused.

Amy felt a chocking sensation in her throat. She had feeling when the word wedding was first said, but she didn't want to think too much about it then. She felt water on her face and tasted salt in her mouth. The taste reminded her home. She touched her hands to her face and collected some of the water in her palm. She had never experience tears before. She rubbed her hands together out of habit as Rouge dressed her.

"A pearl!" Rouge gasped.

Amy glanced up at the bat who was staring at her lap. Amy looked down and sure enough, there were pearls collecting at her feet. She had been making them out of her tears and by rolling the water around her hands. "This is not a normal thing?"

"No. No human can do such a feet."

"Then some of my mermaid blood is still in me." Amy sighed as she collected the beads. "What should I do these?"

"Well, pearls here are a precious thing. We normally make jewelry with them," Rouge stated as she picked up one of the pearls. It was nearly perfect. They were all varying colors. Pink, white, purple, some were even dark.

Amy nodded. She remembered hearing of jewelry from Knuckles before. "Please make it into jewelry then."

"If that's what you want," Rouge nodded. She didn't want to upset the young girl anymore then she already had.

[][][][

KRISSIE: This was just finished today. Amy's tears make pearls. So yeah, that's a thing. Next chapter features Tails and will hopefully featuring Knuckles. I post to my blog, Galaxy of .com. You can also read my original stuff there too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Chapter 9**

 **KRISSIE:** I need to add a dinner scene. I just really need it in my life and before I get too far into what I'm writing, I must add this scene in here.

[][][]

 **The dining** room was huge. Chandeliers sparkled as the lights reflected off of them. It caused the room to be extremely bright for the late evening. Amy stared out of the window with awe. It was her first time seeing the sun set on land. It was red, purple, and orange, and it was beautiful.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Sally were already seated as Rouge brought Amy in a wheelchair. They had decided to stay for dinner. And while it was hard for Amy to look at the man she loved, she would endure it. Rouge had helped wash away her tears so the others wouldn't notice. Her green eyes were glassy, but she kept staring at the whole room. The land was a beautiful place and broken hearted or not, she wanted to enjoy the new world she was in.

"Now, I haven't taught Amy proper table manners yet," Rouge stated, "So please do not ridicule her if she doesn't do things properly."

"Yes ma'am," Tails nodded. Shadow hmphed, crossing his arms. Sonic gave a thumbs up, and Sally merely smiled.

Amy barely glanced at them as she stared at everything else that could be stared at. The chandeliers, the candles, their holders, the curtains, the table, the cloth that laid upon it, the windows and the little latches on them. Everything in this room was amazing. She liked every inch of it.

Some servants came in. They pushed long carts covered in silvered covered plates. They laid out plates and silverware before them. Everyone was making small talk, Amy tuned them out into a small buzz. She stared at the objects before her. She picked up a small silver object. It was placed next to the spoon. She rubbed her fingers over it. It had four prongs on it. It resembled a triton to her, but it wasn't one.

Something with prongs. She remembered Knuckles telling her about one once when they were talking. "A comb!" she mouthed. This surely must have been a comb. Knuckles said people used it to tidy their hair by running it through it. "I wonder if it works," Amy thought as she began brushing her hair with the item. Knuckles had told her of a legend that if you give your hair 100 strokes, it would become silky smooth. She was curious if it was true.

Tails coughed to get her attention. When that didn't work, he sat beside her and tapped her shoulder. Amy looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Yes?" she mouthed.

Tails gave her an awkward smile. "That's not a comb," he whispered to her.

"It's not?" Amy mouthed.

Tails shook his head. "It's a fork,"

"What's a fork?" Amy stared down at the item in her hand that she had been dragging through her hair moments before.

Tails carefully took the fork away from her and handed it off to a maid, who promptly brought them another one without a word. "You use forks, spoons, and knives to eat," he pointed to each object that was laid in front of her. "Just try to mimic my movements, okay?" he picked up the fork and knife in front of himself. The first course was a salad.

Sonic seemed to not care much for it as he begrudgingly at the leafy dribble as he called it.

Tails rolled his eyes at his best friend before going to work cutting the tomatoes in his bowl up. Amy attempted to mimic him, but she couldn't get her fork to go through the red ball. She glared at it as she attempted to stab it roughly.

"Amy?" Rouge looked at her concerned.

Tails sighed as he leaned over. He placed his hands on Amy's and helped her cut through the tomato. "No need to be so rough with it," his voice was soft and his breath was warm on her neck.

Amy wasn't sure why, but it reminded her of her father when he was teaching her how to hunt for the first time. He released her hands once the tomato was cut.

"Now try that one by yourself," Tails stated as he sat down beside her.

Amy nodded as she carefully got the fork through the tomato and cut it to slices like Tails had. She looked up at Tails for approval. Tails nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Rouge mouthed to the fox.

Tails merely bowed his head as he picked up his silverware. Amy did her best to mimic how Tails ate for the rest of the dinner.

Sonic didn't pay any mind to any of it as he was too busy stuffing all the food into his mouth. Sally talked with Rouge, carrying on a long and peaceful conversation. Shadow ate his food silently, but his eyes barely left Amy. The others might not have seen it and Rouge was probably trying to hide it, but Shadow could tell. Shadow knew. Amy had been crying earlier. A lot too. He felt guilt build up in the pit of his stomach.

Had he upset her with what he had said to Rouge? Was she really such a sensitive girl? If she was then why had she been naked, singing in a cave the first time they meet? Could Rouge have done something to hurt her? So many questions were swirling through his head. And without a voice of her own, she couldn't answer any of them for him. He either had to wait for her voice to return, for her to learn sign language, or learn to read lips himself.

[][][]

 **KRISSIE:** I just really needed to write this scene. So it's a whole chapter on its own. Next chapter will have more Tails, because he's super doper cute and Knuckles, because we haven't seen him in a long while. I also want to remind you guys that this story is updated on my blog, Galaxy of Tales first and then here. So if you want to see the next chapter early, you can see it there. I'm also still doing commissions too, info for that is on my bio page.


	10. Chapter 10

**[][][][][]**

 **Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Krissie:** Thanks MissMJS for letting me know about the formatting error. It sometimes happen when I copy-n-paste the chapter in since I have it the same word doc so I don't loose any of it. So now it's fix. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Amy's** lessons had been going well. She had gained a basic understanding and use of sign language. She was even able to walk now. Though, she still had a slight wobble. Princess Sally seemed to really like her as she came to visit to help with her lessons. Even Sonic had come to visit. Amy still loved him, but she had no will to try to pursue him. He was to marry Sally in less than a week.

The thought caused a sad sigh in the pink hedgehog. She clapped her hands together hard as she stared up at the busy market place. She would be upbeat and happy for this. It was her very first time outside of Rouge's mansion and she was going to enjoy it.

"Did you see something you liked, Lady Amy?" Tails asked. The young fox stood beside her with a bright smile. He was Sonic's consort and best friend. He was to be her aid for today, Rouge and Sonic told her. The fox was nice and Amy felt at ease.

"Not yet," She signed.

Tails nodded. "Well over there is the fabric shop, Madam Rouge has made her way to the jewelry shop. There's a nice florist a few stalls down. You like flowers, so maybe they'll have a few kinds that you haven't seen yet."

Amy liked the sound of that. She was curious about the plants on land. They were wonderful to her. Her favorite flower so far was the rose. Rouge's garden was filled with them and there were so many different kinds. Amy loved them. "Please lead the way," she signed.

Tails held out his hand and she took it. She was getting the hang of this whole manner thing.

Amy smiled as she looked at all the flowers that were at the florist. Tails told her what everyone was and anything special he knew about them. Tails was like a walking book with all the information he knew. It made Amy laugh.

She gripped Tails' arm tight as she felt the piercing sting on her. She knew that sting. It felt like a predator was staring at her. Waiting to devour her. It made Amy shiver.

"Are you okay, Lady Amy?" Tails asked as he cringed. Amy had a strong grip. If she gripped any tighter, Tails was sure she could break his arm.

Amy looked over her shoulder around at everything. She found the source of the sting quickly.

It was Prince Shadow.

Again…

Amy sighed. "Does Shadow normally have a staring problem?" Amy mouthed to the orange fox.

Tails stared at Amy before glancing at the flowers. "I'm so sorry," he drug out the so for a long note. "He's just… well, he's Shadow," Tails shrugged as he walked Amy around the flowers, out of Shadow's eyesight. "He believes he has upset you in some way because you were crying before dinner the first night. I believe he wishes to apologize or make it up to you, but he just doesn't know how. He's never been good with emotions, not since his big sister died anyway." Tails shook his head as he picked up a lily and turned it in its pot to examine it. "I'm afraid staring is all he can do for now until he figures out how to make it up to you."

"Why don't you give him advice?" Amy signed to the fox.

Tails burst into laughter, causing people to stare at them. "That's a funny joke!" He put down the pot. "You should tell that to the others, they'll think it's a scream." The on-lookers turned away going back to their normal lives. "But in all seriousness, Shadow wouldn't take it. Not from me or anyone really. He's more likely to punch my lights out if I try."

Amy thought for a moment. It was true. Shadow did seem like that kind of person. "You have my sympathies."

"As do you," Tails bowed. "So do you see any flowers that you might want to get? Madam Rouge said you only need to ask."

Amy looked around. Did she want any of these flowers? Her green eyes lit up when she spotted something familiar. It wasn't a flower, however. Amy raced towards it without a second thought. The port was full of people, but Amy kept her eyes locked onto it. The boat was smaller than most in the port. Tails gave chase after her, calling for her to come back, but Amy wasn't about to stop to explain to Tails. Amy leapt and wrapped her arms tightly around the large red male, who was in the middle of selling off some treasure he brought back up from a sunken ship.

"EEK!" He yelped as he nearly fell over. He stared at the pink girl that stared up at him with large green eyes. "Amy?" She nodded with the biggest grin ever. "Amy!" He returned a smile as he picked her up and spun her around. "Where have you been? I've been worried! And look at you, you're dressed so pretty."

Amy nodded. "A lot has happened," she mouthed. She shut her mouth as she put her hand to her throat.

"You lost your voice?" Knuckles frowned.

"A trade," She waved her hands over the legs.

Knuckles nodded. "I gotcha." He put her down on the table. Amy sat proper and smiled at him. "Would you mind waiting until I sell all of my stuff before we catch up?"

"Not at all," Amy smiled.

"Amy!" Tails heaved heavy breaths as he caught up. "Do you know this guy?"

Amy nodded euphuistically. "This is Knuckles! He's my friend." She signed and mouthed at the same time. She was bouncing up and down with joy.

"Yo!" Knuckles waved as he finished up his sale with the man in front of him. "It's been a while Tails."

"I can't believe you know Lady Amy." Tails stated confused.

Knuckles merely shrugged. "I found some cool stuff you can use for those little inventions of yours. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure," Tails nodded as he sighed, "But how do you two know each other?"

Amy and Knuckles exchanged looks. "Old friends," Knuckles said as Amy signed.

Tails nodded, accepting it as fact. Knuckles brought Tails a large box and dropped it on the table, causing it to wobble a bit. Tails had to stand on his tiptoes to look inside of it. While Tails was occupied with that, Amy told Knuckles everything. The trade she made, her life at Rouge's, and how she found out Sonic was to marry another woman.

"So are you just going to stay with that rich lady for now?" Knuckles asked with concerned. He had been greatly worried about the little mermaid, but since he hadn't seen her, he didn't know what he could or should do. He was upset that she traded her voice for a chance to find love, but Knuckles wasn't a man who cared much for love or girly things. He just didn't understand it. But at least now he knew where she was and that she was safe.

"Amy, Tails, what are you two doing over here?" Rouge asked as she approached them. She held an umbrella to block out the sun. She wore an elegant dress that showed off her natural figure.

"Oh, hello Madam Rouge," Tails bowed. "Um… This is Knuckles. He's apparently an old friend of Amy's." Tails was nervous. He didn't want to get into any trouble with Rouge.

Rouge nodded. "And you're getting more things for those inventions you're always making?"

Tails nodded.

Rouge smiled. "Well, continue on then." She turned to Amy. "Are you having fun Amy?"

The pink hedgehog nodded happily. Rouge glanced at Tails to make sure he was busy looking into the large box. "Does he know about the fish?" She mouthed.

"Yes," Amy mouthed back, "He knows I used to be a mermaid."

"That's how we meet," Knuckles mouthed as he eyed the bat up and down. "Well at least I don't have to worry about you," he looked at Amy, "With a pretty lady like her taking care of you, no wonder you're dressed so nice."

Rouge blushed at that. She was often called pretty, but something about the way the red echidna said it made her face turn red.

"So how do you know Knuckles?" She changed her focused from the muscly man to the pink hedgehog.

Amy had a big smile on her face. "He's a sailor," she mouthed, "We met exploring a sunken ship."

Rouge nodded with a smile.

"That reminds me," Knuckles turned and went into his ship. He rummaged around through some things. He came back with necklace laced with emeralds. "This thing didn't sell. Do you want it?" he held it out to the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled at the necklace. It was how they met after all. She held it delicately. "Are you sure?" she mouthed.

"Well you did find it first," Knuckles shrugged. "I couldn't sell it. So I don't see why you can't have it. Or has the pretty lady here provided you with prettier rocks?"

Amy laughed, but no sound came. "I'll keep it." She tried to put the necklace on, but frowned as she couldn't. She always had trouble dressing herself. It was like her hands were dumb. She looked at Rouge with pleading eyes.

Rouge smiled as she helped the young hedgehog. "She actually doesn't wear much jewelry. It just doesn't interest her like it does stereotypical women," Rouge informed Knuckles. "What she really loves is the garden. I know, Amy, why don't you offer to show your old dear friend the garden sometime?"

"Oh can I?" Amy clapped her hands together.

Rouge nodded, "I see no harm in it. He can even have lunch with us if he likes."

Amy beamed ear to ear, "Please Knuckles can you?"

"I don't know. I've got work," Knuckles tried to make an excuse.

"Please," Amy grabbed onto his arm and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Knuckles sighed. He couldn't say no to that face. "I guess I can. When would be a good time for me to come by?"

"Tomorrow?" Amy signed to Rouge. The bat smiled as she nodded. Amy giggled as she turned back to Knuckles. "Tomorrow! We live in that big building over there!" Amy pointed to the far off mansion in a distant. It was far enough that no one could bother it but not too far that it would take more than two hours by carriage to get here.

Knuckles was jolted back into the real world as Amy shoved a pinky into his face. He hooked his pinky around hers. "I pinky promise," he patted her on the head and rustled her quills. Amy giggled, though Knuckles felt bad that no sound came out. Though she seemed to be very happy. Which to him meant that she was unaware that Prince Sonic was to be married in less than a week.

[[][][]

 **Krissie:** This is a lot longer than I wanted it to be. But Shadow has a staring problem. Tails is adorable and now we have Knuckles! I may or may not try to write in a KnuxXRouge scene later.

[][][][]


	11. Chapter 11

[][][][

 **Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Chapter 11:** _Flower Garden_

 **Knuckles** found himself nervously rocking back and forth in the foyer of the mansion as he awaited Amy to finish up with her lesson. He stood quiet as possible as his eyes shifted around the room. It was a large room, but it felt extremely cramped to Knuckles the Echidna. It might have been caused by the fact that Prince Sonic, Prince Manic, Prince Shadow, and Tails were all in the room with him.

The orange two tailed fox was as friendly as always. Prince Sonic and Prince Manic were fooling around as they were known to do. Luckily they had a deck of cards to keep them busy. Tails was playing with them as he attempted to draw Knuckles in with pleasant conversation.

This didn't make the red echidna uncomfortable. Go Fish was always a fun game to him. What was making him feel uncomfortable was the staring. Red eyes just kept borrowing into him. It was putting Knuckles on edge. He would normally shout out and say something, but Knuckles knew Shadow's rep all too well from rumors. He wasn't about to try to take on a prince of the country.

Knuckles perked up as he heard rapid footsteps coming into the foyer. He wasn't quick enough though.

In less than a minute, Amy had jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had a huge smile on her face as she unintentionally took the air out of the male.

Knuckles smiled as he grabbed her and held her up with ease. "I can't breathe with your hands so tight around my neck. I need to breath to live."

Amy's mouth became an O shape as she placed her hands behind her back. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Knuckles nodded as he put her down. "How was your lesson?"

"Piano is hard," she mouthed. "Garden now." She grabbed Knuckles by the arm and began to pull him away.

"Hey Amy, you know this guy?" Sonic appeared in front of them in a flash.

Amy nodded. "He's my friend!" she signed. "I'm going to show him the garden."

Sonic laughed. "You sure do make friends quickly."

Amy nodded as she continued to pull Knuckles away towards the garden.

"Amy, why are you in such a rush," Princess Sally gasped as she appeared at the end of the all.

"She's excited because she has an old friend visiting," Rouge explained with a soft smile as she put away her wings. "Amy, you can't wear those shoes in the garden."

Amy sighed. She dropped down to the ground and attempted to take off the heels. They were really pretty heels, but Amy couldn't undo the small clasped that held the shoe to her feet. She glared at the shoe before turning to Rouge. "I can't get them off," she signed with a sad look on her face.

Knuckles knelt down beside her. In a soft voice, he explained in as simple words as possible how the clip worked. It took Amy a few minutes, but she was able to figure it out and take off her shoes.

"I did it!" She mouthed as she ran to Rouge and held up the shoes with pride.

Rouge smiled. "That's very good Amy."

"I can show him the garden now?" Amy signed.

"You need shoes before you can go into the garden," Knuckles informed her.

Amy nodded.

 **It took** a few minutes, but they eventually found Amy a pair of shoes that she could wear in the garden. Amy walked in the middle of Knuckles and Rouge. She held onto Knuckles' arm as she pointed around at every plant. Sally and Sonic followed behind them. Tails walked beside Sonic. And Shadow walked in the back. He kept staring and observing everyone like a snake.

Amy jumped with joy as she raced ahead. She climbed up a tree so quickly that Rouge barely had time to mutter a protest. Knuckles raced after her, afraid she would fall and bust her head open. The pink hedgehog plucked apples off of the branches and used her skirt as a basket. She plucked off one per person.

She beamed as she jumped down and her feet tapped the ground with ease.

"Amy what were you thinking?" Knuckles and Rouge yelled in unison.

"It is not proper for a lady to climb trees!" Rouge held the young girl's arm.

Knuckles held onto Amy's shoulder. "You could have fallen and gotten hurt. Or worse, died from head trauma."

Their lectures were different. They were given at the same time. Amy wasn't sure who to focus on first. But Amy got that both had the same message; Don't climb trees.

Sonic's loud laughter broke the lecture.

"What is so funny Prince Sonic?" Rouge glared. She didn't find any of this funny.

"You two," He said between breaths of laugher as he pointed at her and Knuckles. "You two sound nagging, over protective parents."

Tails was giggling as he nodded in agreement. Sally had her hand over her mouth. It was a failed attempt to hide her smile and stifle her giggles. Shadow just watched with the same expressionless face as always.

Rouge and Knuckles both stared at all of them in surprise. Knuckles' face turned red as he turned away from them muttering. Rouge took a breath before she set her eyes on Shadow.

"What are your thoughts on this Prince Shadow?" she asked calmly. Shadow would take her side on this matter.

Shadow stayed expressionless as he looked everyone over. "I never thought I would say this sentence," he began after a long silence. "But I agree with Sonic."

"How?!" Rouge shrieked. Shadow never agreed with Sonic. He would always take the opposing side.

Knuckles even arched an eyebrow at Shadow. He had always heard how Prince Shadow always took the opposite path that Prince Sonic took.

"You two sound just like Aunt Aleena and Uncle Jules when they lecture my cousins," he stated. "Plus, you both have been secretly checking each other out when you think no one is looking. Just admit you both have a crush on each other, go out for lunch or something and leave Rose at home so she doesn't have to be in between you two."

Rouge glared at Shadow. "I have not."

"Really?" Shadow tilted his head. "What do you think Rose?"

Amy was laughing, though no sound came out. She slammed an apple into Knuckles' hand before placing one with softer touch in Rouge's. "He's right." Amy mouthed to Rouge. "I noticed yesterday."

Rouge wanted to smack that huge, toothy grin off of the pink hedgehog's face for that. She glanced at Knuckles and he refused to make eye contact. The apple was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to him the way he was looking at it.

Amy handed out the rest of the apples. She smiled as she handed Shadow one. "Thanks for teasing them for me," she signed. "Though your staring habit is still creepy."

"It's a habit that won't die." Shadow stated as he took a bite of the apple. "Good apple."

[][][][][

KRISSIE: So I just finished the very last chapter of this story while watching Jackscepticeye a few minutes ago. So I'm taking this opportunity in this chapter to let you guys know that I'm reading this fanfic on my YouTube channel. I'm also going to be doing a reading your story reviews video on my channel sometime in October. So thanks for reading this story! I hope you're glad you read this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Mermaid Sonic Version**

 **Krissie:** This story is now 20 pages long in my word document. Cool!

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Rouge was** concerned about Amy. Sonic's wedding was tomorrow. Amy had been a happy, smiling angel. That was until one of the maid's brought up that tomorrow was the day. Amy's smile had disappeared like a wisp. She instantly retreated into herself. She excused herself to her room and she had yet to come out.

The sun was high and normally Amy would be running about playing in the garden. But not today.

Rouge sighed as she softly knocked on the door to Amy's room. "Amy?" she called, pausing as she pressed her ear to the door. She was listening for any sign of life. She felt a pain she had never felt before as she heard beads dropping to the floor. "I'm coming in," she swallowed that feeling down as she turned the door knob.

Rouge gasped as she stepped into landmine of pearls. They were all over the floor. Several different colors. White, pink, purple, black, blues, reds, etc. Rouge was sure there was at least each color of the rainbow here. Amy was sitting in the window nook. Tikal was sitting behind her, lightly brushed her hair in some vain attempt to comfort her.

Rouge closed the door with a soft click. Though it did cause Amy to look up at the bat. She gave a mournful smile before turning back. Rouge hated that look. It felt wrong seeing it on Amy.

Rouge pulled up a chair and sat beside her. She didn't know what to say to the pink hedgehog. She patted Amy's arm before holding her hand tightly. "There is nothing I can say or do. Nothing at all to make your pain go away. I can think of nothing to comfort you either."

Amy turned to look at Rouge, who didn't have the courage to look up at her. Tikal had kept quiet. Only softly stroking Amy's hair in a soothing tempo.

Amy placed her other hand over Rouge's. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. Rouge looked up at her.

"I'll be fine one day. It's just that today is sad day." Amy mouthed. She looked around the room at all the pearls she had cried. "Please, turn those into jewelry as well."

Rouge nodded.

 **The wedding was** in full swing. Princess Sally looked beautiful. Sonic was a nervous wreck for the first time in his life, but he was extremely happy. Rouge was decked out in extravagant pearls. Amy also wore some pearls too. She also wore the emerald necklace Knuckles had given her. Knuckles came as an escort for the two girls. His suit was dusty and not as well made as the other people in attendance, but Knuckles didn't seem to care. Though he did stick close to either Amy or Tails.

Amy smiled at Tails. The fox looked adorable in the little blue suit Sonia had picked for him. Shadow hung around the back of the ceremony. He kept staring at everyone with sharp piercing eyes.

The bouquet was being thrown and Amy nudged Rouge in front of her. Rouge turned bright red as the bouquet of beautiful flowers landed in her arms. Amy smiled as she mouthed at Knuckles, "Looks like you're destined to propose to her soon."

Knuckles turned bright red as he turned his face away from the pink hedgehog, coughing into his hand.

Amy thought the party was beautiful, but she found herself feeling sad. She had loved Sonic not long ago. It wasn't as strong as it had been when she first met him. She had been trying to put out the flame, for the sake of his happiness. But her heart still ached with each glance at the newlywed couple.

She walked along the nearby beach. There weren't many people around and she was relieved for that. She made sure to keep her heels on. She remembered very well that the sand would turn to glass and cut her feet if she stepped on it. She walked carefully as she stared out into the ocean. She missed it. The reefs, the water, the other creatures, the ships. She missed so much, but there was no going back. She had legs now. She would never again get to swim in the ocean like she had.

Tears began to fall from her face. She felt as she had promised Rouge she wouldn't cry today, but she couldn't help it. A quick glance around and no one was around. Amy made sure to walk to a more secluded area just in case anyone came by. She caught the pearls as they fell from her face. She found a spot on a cliff for her to sit. She watched the waves crash again the bottom of the cliff. Her silent sobs causing her shoulders to shake.

The fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She jolted her head up as she looked at the source of the sensation. It was Prince Shadow. That damn staring problem of his was sending shivers down her spine.

Shadow knelt down in front of her and roughly grabbed her hand. Pearls flew out of the hand as he pulled it forward to look at the few pearls that remained. His red eyes moved up to her face and took full notice of the tear that dropped from her eye and became a pearl. It seemed to have dropped in slow motion and made a loud thud into her lap.

"You cry pearls," he breathed in awe. Lines and dots connected in his head. "Rouge has been keeping you to make pearls for jewelry? I knew something was off, but for her to go this far for some stupid pearls." Shadow found himself growling. "This isn't right." He held her hand tighter, causing Amy to wince in pain. "I'm not letting you be exploited by her anymore." He tugged on Amy's arm as he pulled her to her feet. He began to drag her away.

Amy shook her head. She tried to pull her hands away in a vain attempt to form sign language. Shadow couldn't read lips. How could she make him understand if he was holding her hand in his vice grip? She tugged frantically to no avail until she decided to just plant her feet hard in the ground.

"Stop struggling!" Shadow yelled, "Can't you see that Rouge is only using you!? Just let me help you!" He waved his hands in the air.

Amy fell back with the force from suddenly being free.

Ruby eyes went wide as the pink hedgehog stumbled back on her shaky feet. Unfortunately, a cliff side was the worse place for her to be as her foot touched nothing after a few steps back in vain attempts of gaining balance.

Shadow yelled as he rushed towards her. He had only wanted to help her. She had seemed like some small frightened person. Like a wounded bird he had once tried to save a child. He dashed forward with an outstretched hand, but he was too late.

Amy felt the air pushing against her as she fell. Her tears flew above her and filled her vision. She felt a numbness fill her body.

 _SPLASH!_

The water foamed up as her body sunk. Shadow raced down to the rocky shore line. The likelihood of her surviving that fall was slim, but he could only hope that somehow she survived.

Amy heard muffled sounds as she sunk. A large arm wrapped around her waist and she felt it pulling her up. She opened her eyes to find that the salt hurt. Through blurry eyes, she easily made out her father.

The wind of the surface hurt her at first. It created a chilling shock down her spine. She shuttered as her father placed her on a smooth rock.

"Amy!" Shadow waded into the water towards her. "Amy!"

Amy looked up at Shadow and then turned back to her father. The man only glared at her. She rarely saw him. A part of her wish to never see him like this.

"You made a deal with the emerald." He growled.

Amy nodded.

"You foolish child. Don't you understand that heartbreak in this form will kill you?" He yelled.

Amy sighed as she placed her hands in her lap. She clenched her knees tightly. She had no voice to argue.

He placed a knife at her side. It was long dagger. Jewels were embedded onto the handle. "There is a chance to fix this mess. If you kill him and allow his blood to fall onto your feet, you can return home. To the sea. Where you belong." He stared at her with such an intensity. Amy was tempted to do as she wished.

She picked up the dagger and examined it. It was sharp and shiny. It could easily kill with one stab. But kill Sonic? She couldn't possibly do that. She loved him. And she would not kill her love.

"If you will not, then point him out to me and I'll do it for you." Her father ordered.

Amy tilted her head at that. "If that is the case, then there is only one option." She mouthed with a sad smile.

She gripped the knife with two hands.

"NO!" Shadow and her father yelled in unison.

Amy gasped as she coughed up blood. Tears rolled down her cheek. The pearls bouncing off the rock and falling into the ocean with little _ker-plops_.

Her father reached out to grab her, his tails shining in the sunlight.

"A mermaid?" Shadow shrieked in disbelief as he jumped onto the rock and pulled Amy out of her father's grasp.

"Return my daughter to me!" he ordered.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow yelled. He looked down at Amy's wheezing form. She was still breathing. There was a chance. A small chance, but a chance to save her. He hoisted her up in his arms. If he went to his top speed, he could get her to a doctor in time.

"Your exertion is not necessary," A deep voice sounded as Shadow jumped to another rock. Chaos appeared before Shadow on the shore.

"Chaos?" Shadow looked confused.

The god plucked the girl out of his arms. "This mermaid has chosen death over life." Chaos stated. "Taking her to a doctor is a moot point." He sat with Amy in his lap in the shallow water. He placed his hand on her forehead. Her legs were incased in light and when it deemed, she had a long tail with bright shiny scales. "Do you have any final words Little Mermaid?"

Amy smiled at him. "I have no regrets," she said in a raspy voice, "So be happy." Her emerald eyes were glassy. She was so close to death's door.

"Did you both get that?" Chaos looked at the two men. They both nodded. Her father did a back flip in the water. His tail creating a large splash. He was gone moments later.

Shadow stood there numbly staring at Amy, who seemed to be focusing on the sky with a smile on her face as her breathing slowed.

"Well, you can inform the others of her last words," Chaos stated as he stood and began to walk into the ocean, carrying Amy's limp body. "I'll be taking her body to the shrine."

Shadow stood there for several long minutes before he finally walked back. The party was ending. Rouge seemed frantic as she rushed around.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic greeted his cousin, "Rouge can't find Amy. Have you seen her?"

Shadow nodded as he walked up to the white bat. "She was mermaid. Where you aware?"

Rouge gasped. "That's a secret," she became offensive. "Do you know where she is?"

"She…" Shadow looked for the right word. Finding nothing, he was left with the bluntest one. "Died. Chaos came and took her body." Shadow clenched his fist. "She said she had no regrets, so be happy." He clenched his teeth. Saying it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tears filled Rouge's eyes. She buried her head into Knuckles' chest the moment he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The white bat blubbered throughout her explanation of Amy was a mermaid who made a deal for legs to Sally and Sonic. Sally and Sonic were filled with sympathies for the young girl. Knuckles wound up escorting the hysterical Rouge home. Tails accompanied Shadow at Sonic's ordered.

The ebony hedgehog felt like garbage. He remembered the small bird he found with a broken wing as a child. He did everything his 6-year-old self could think of to help the small creature. But it got sick and no matter what he tried, he couldn't nurse it back to health. It had died. Shadow felt horrible then. And he felt even worse now. He plopped down into his bed and just buried his head into his pillow. Tails brought him some hot tea with honey before leaving Shadow in silence.

 **Tikal sat** with Chaos at the shrine. The two were playing a board game. The body of the little mermaid floated peacefully in the water around the shrine. A smile was on her face. Tikal looked at her with a sad face.

"How long do you plan to keep her body here?" She asked the god.

"Until her body decays to nothing," Chaos answered simply. "Do you have any 3s?"

[][][][]

 **KRISSIE:** At 24 pages, this is now a finished story. I'm done. I'm ending it here. I was thinking of doing something else, but this is where I wound up. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm going to take this time to let you guys know that my commissions are still open! I also have ebooks that you can buy at most ebook stores if you're interested in reading any of my original work.


End file.
